the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a nineteen to twenty-year-old woman who has been imprisoned in Columbia since she was an infant. The Doctor, specifically his TARDIS, was drawn to her due to the fact that she is able to literally open tears in the fabric of time and space. After rescuing her from Songbird and all other opposing forces in the city, she became one of the Doctor's companions and has remained by his side ever since. Appearance Elizabeth is a young girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. When the Doctor first met her, she wore a white blouse with blue sleeve cuffs and a collar, tucked by the waist into a blue knee-length skirt and black boots. She also has a blue sailor/student scarf and a choker, which will hold her cameo. Her hair is set in parted side curls held in place with a loose ponytail tied in a blue bow. She wears a black and white corset underneath her attire. Personality Despite years of isolation, Elizabeth has a free-willed, almost childlike spirit, demonstrated by her dancing on the beach in Battleship Bay and in her interaction with her surroundings, including the TARDIS. She is also somewhat mischievous, helping the Tenth Doctor pick locks and liberate goods if the proper resources are available. She has a biting wit and sarcastic humor, calling the Doctor out of his missteps without hesitation. At the same time, she possesses an immense amount of reserve and determination, as she is able to focus on her goals and move past stressful situations relatively quickly, though they are still shown to affect her deeply. As the story progresses, however, she matures and starts to become more serious. Similar to the Doctor, Elizabeth greatly dislikes violence, especially killing. Being sequestered in her tower for so long, she has no precedent regarding such real-world ordeals. Elizabeth will flinch whenever a weapon is fired. When she was forced to make her first kill purely out of self-defense, she reacts in stunned horror at what she has done before fleeing and locking herself in a room on The First Lady. However, when released from torture, Elizabeth summons a tornado to kill her tormentors and experiences no guilt or regret at their death. Although later on, after listening to the Doctor's speech about violence and death, her demeanor and morality changes once again, becoming humble and merciful though she will still resort to violence if necessary. Powers and Abilities When Elizabeth was an infant, she was exposed to the limitless energy that was surging around the Lutece tear, though the exposure involved her tragically losing her little finger in the process. As she grew older, Elizabeth slowly began to understand how to properly use her powers, and even went so far as to say that she is able to create other worlds through these Tears. With her powers fully unlocked, Elizabeth is regarded as one of the most powerful beings in the series. *'Space-Time Manipulation:' Elizabeth is gifted (or cursed) with the ability to manipulate Tears, contingencies within the space-time continuum that show possible scenarios which, if tampered with, can enact themselves within Columbia or any universe in particular. Elizabeth is the only person known to be capable of controlling these Tears naturally, and can exploit them to summon objects such as weapons, ammunition or parts of the scenery, as well as living beings. She can also use these Tears to travel through time and space and so is able to transport herself and the Doctor to other time periods and realities. Another use for the Tears is to merge different realities together, though doing this is stressful. However, her control over her powers is limited by a long distance restraining device called the Siphon, preventing her from transporting herself out of Columbia. Upon the destruction of the Siphon, however, her immense powers reveal themselves: she can view every event across all of the infinite timelines simultaneously, and effortlessly open doorways to them. This makes Elizabeth, as stated by the Eleventh Doctor, a walking and living TARDIS. *'Omniscience:' When her powers were fully unlocked, Elizabeth was able to see through every single alternate reality across the multiverse. She knows all the events that have happened, is happening, and will happen, in every universe. This effectively makes her omniscient. *'Immense Intelligence:' Due to her lifelong imprisonment, Elizabeth had a great deal of free time and spent a large portion of it in the Tower's Library. Through the Library's extensive collection of books Elizabeth gained an understanding of a wide variety of subjects that included medicine, navigation, literature, art, music, physics, weapons, structural engineering and architecture as well as the ability to speak and read French. After traveling with the Doctor, she reads a great deal more and is surprisingly able to understand the laws of the space-time continuum. **'Expert Lock Picker/Code Breaker:' Alongside her Tear-manipulating powers, Elizabeth is able to pick almost any lock. Additionally, she is a talented code breaker, artist, and singer. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:BioShock